Frostskader
by TheGirlWithTheBird
Summary: Elsa recoiled against the wall. Frost swirled from where she touched it, painting nightmare images on the stone. She stared at me, breathing ragged, eyes two swirling pools of deep glacier blue. "I am not afraid of you," she whispered, voice shaking. I locked eyes with her."Do you really think I'm going to believe that, Elsa?"
1. The Queen of Ice and Snow

Frostskader

That's "Frostbite" in Norwegian

Disclaimer: I wish

I knew the queen would see me today.

For one, she's a very high-stress type of person. With being a queen and all that, it's sort of expected.

And did I mention the ice powers?

Yes. I said ice powers. For I am Hans, Formerly of the Southern Isles, lucky prisoner of the Arendelle queen herself.

The Ice Queen. Also known as Queen Elsa.

You see, I tried to kill her once. But that's a story for another time.

Everyday she stands before me, locked up in my little cell, frost gleaming on the walls in twisted, razor-sharp spires, her ice-blue eyes locked on me, glittering with hatred and disgust. Her chin up, one eyebrow arched, lips twisted in a sneer. Her icy robes swirled around her feet. She stands proud, regal as the snow-eagles that swoop down from the mountains, feathers white-on white.

But I know her flaw. Her weakness. And I keep that in mind as she paces in front of the prison I now call home, lusting for my death, but fearing the heart-wrenching guilt of a murderer.

Author's Note:

These are drabble-chapters. Just to be clear.


	2. Blood Trails

Frostskader

That's "Frostbite" in Norwegian

Disclaimer: I put it on my birthday list. Chances of getting it? Minimal.

Oh, I'm sorry. Did I say the queen comes down to torture me everyday?

Well then, I lied. She only comes _most_ days.

I knew that she was visiting today, however, because of the gossip. Not many people venture into the dungeons of Arendelle, but servant's tongue's flap like sheets in storm winds, and my guards get bored of watching a sullen prisoner who has no wish to attempt escape.

Apparently, Weaseltown had sent her yet _another_ trade motif, and the queen was tired of telling them to buzz of in a polite way.

So when a gust of icy wind swirled through the dungeons, I wasn't exactly surprised.

Queen Elsa stalked out of the corridor, dismissing the guards with a wave of her hand. They exchanged panicked looks and scampered out of the way, bowing hastily to the angry queen.

Her dark blue eyes locked on me. "_You_." She spat out. Her small frame trembled with a combination of anger, stress, and exhaustion, if my judgment was correct. "_You_ started all of this. _You_ encouraged Weaseltown to attack me, turn the kingdom against my family. _You_ were the cause of Anna's suffering! You are nothing but a mangy, yellow-bellied coward, slinking around, waiting for your chance to strike down on Arendelle. You're disgusting. You're…"

"My, my, Your Majesty. Your vocabulary has grown." I raised one eyebrow and looked her in the eye, knowing full well what would happen next.

Elsa whipped a hand out. Splinter of ice whipped across my face, burning with cold. I felt the warmth of blood.

I glanced back up at Elsa, spitting blood out of my mouth. This wasn't really her. All her blame, the injuries, the abuse, was all due to pain.

Deep, unreachable pain, hidden in the darkest depths of the soul.

And honestly, I could relate.


	3. A Touch of Fear

Frostskader

That's "Frostbite" in Norwegian

Disclaimer: If I owned Frozen, there would be a lot more violence.

Author's Note: So, this chapter has been speed-written on account of lack of time, so I'm just warning you now. Thanks to thequeen99 for your awesome reviews! The support from you really made my day . And I'm in a Frozen mood right now, because we are playing Highlights from Frozen in band class! And the flutes (the instrument I play) get to do Do You Wanna Build A Snowman (do you underline song titles? I honestly can't remember)

The Queen didn't visit me for another five days, a new record that left me slightly peeved. After all, the Queen was my only real visitor, and the guards were terrible conversationalists. So because I have nothing to do, really, let me describe my little cell.

It was deeper in the dungeons than the one I put Queen Elsa in after the confrontation at the ice palace. Instead of a heavy wooden door, the front part was made up of corroded metal bars that had been hacked at by dull knives for so long that the iron curled up in slight twists, the edges razor-sharp. The cell is much narrower than the previously mentioned one, with the bed right under a small, open, barred window up near the ceiling. To open the door, the guards merely grasped a bar in one of the few smooth sections (polished by years of being gripped by angry prisoners) and unlocked some hidden mechanism that opened the door.

Ah, home sweet home.

Explanation done. Now I need entertainment.

I cautiously shuffled over to the door, holding my shackles so they won't clank too much. Then I carefully slipped my hand between the corrugated bars, extracting a sheaf of blank parchment that was sticking out of the sleeping guard's pocket. Once I had gotten a secure hold on the paper, I quickly yanked my hand back in, ignoring the painful stinging as my hand brushed ancient metal.

With my prize in hand, I shuffled back over to the bed and tucked the parchment under my pillow, then examined my knuckles. Blood ran freely down the back of my hand, and it hurt like hell, but I was so used to the Queen's icy daggers that it didn't matter much. I wrapped my shirt around it and tugged out a small wooden stick from a crack in the stone wall, the tip blackened. I had easily created the pencil by holding the tip over the flames of the torch in the hall, day after day when he guards weren't looking. Then I pulled out a sheet of parchment and began to sketch. Believe it or not- and many of you would think not- I was known for being a really good artist among my family. Being the thirteenth prince meant my chances of becoming king were slim, so oftentimes my princely lessons were 'overlooked'. So I would hide in the cool shade under the bushes and draw, sometimes when I was peaceful, oftentimes when it was the only way to vent my feelings after getting abused by my brothers.

I drew carefully, unsure of the charcoal, not wanting to mess up my drawing. At last, I set down the stick and looked over my creation.

It was a drawing of Queen Elsa, looking fierce and beautiful. There was anger in her expression and snow swirled around her, whipping her cape around her feet. It was a good picture, but as I scanned it, I decided something wasn't right.

I carefully rubbed out a few lines and replaced them with a few strokes of my pen, adding a touch of fear to the Snow Queen's face.


	4. Darker Than Death

Frostskader

That's "Frostbite" in Norwegian

Disclaimer: I only wish

A/N: So, you know how San Marcos has all those fire issues? Well, guess how this lucky gal got two days off school.

Yup.

The fire was literally right across my house. Okay, it was two miles from my house, but still terrifying. Like, it was right behind Cal State San Marcos. The heat was oppressive, the air was smoky and loomed way overhead, and we were watching as flames consumed houses, brush, and everything in its path, totally oblivious to firefighters.

And I still had homework.

The indignity.

I was asleep the next time the Queen came.

Honestly, I have always been a light sleeper. Always had to be, with twelve older brothers just waiting to hurt me or embarrass me in any way possible.

At least I knew that Elsa's intentions were completely different from theirs.

All I knew was that one second it was a warm, balmy night (unexpected in Arendelle), and the next I was awake, my teeth chattering, my skin covered in goosebumps, the thin, ragged blanket completely ineffective.

I slowly raised my eyes and was immediately caught in Queen Elsa's gaze.

Her eyes mesmerized me. They were a dark, dark blue, the color of the glaciers at nightfall. They were always on guard, but her expression had a fearful, vulnerable look to them, the eyes of someone who expected an attack at any second. Occasionally, the fear would be replaced with a deep, deep pain, darkening her eyes even more.

They weren't always that way. I recalled, with a pang, of Anna telling me about Elsa while we walked through the gardens.

"_I remember always being jealous of Elsa all my life, with her fair skin and pretty blond hair and gorgeous blue eyes. They were a light, almost electric blue, like ice, you know, only more alive. Well, obviously more alive, being attached to Elsa, you know, and, well, you get my point."_ She frowned. _"Funny, Elsa' eyes were a really dark blue when she talked to me earlier. I guessed I remembered wrong…"_

_You weren't wrong, Anna,_ I thought. _You were absolutely, undeniably right._


	5. Really, Anna?

Frostskader

That's "Frostbite" in Norwegian

Disclaimer: Nada

A/N: Elsa means 'God's promise, joyful, and truth' in several different languages. See the irony Disney put in there?

But it also means 'swan', and we all know the significance of that.

Elsa flicked her gaze from mine. She was shifting her feet and chewing her lip like she was deep in thought- something that unnerved me. I mean, whenever Elsa visits, she usually just paces back and forth and sprays ice at me. It was all instinct, all spur-of-the-moment actions.

Elsa glanced at me again, her eyes a turbulent night-blue.

Uncertainty.

"Anna will be visiting tomorrow." Elsa's voice was low, barely more than a whisper. She twisted her hands together and refused to meet my eyes again, no matter how intense my gaze was.

I blinked and settled my back to the wall. "Anna? But-I thought she wanted nothing to do with me."

Queen Elsa ran her hand along the smooth part of the bars. "I thought so, too." Frost swirled from her fingertips and painted bright, jagged patterns on the stones.

"Why would she want to visit me, then?" I knew I sounded demanding, but impatience and curiosity gave me courage.

Elsa winced and stared at the ceiling. As if there was anything interesting about the damn ceiling. "She thinks we're-you know-…"

"A couple?" I pinch the bridge of my nose. Really, Anna?

The queen mirrors me. If I wasn't so embarrassed, I would have found it highly amusing.

"Yes." Elsa's blushing. That' new. "You know Anna. So, um, just, you know, warning you…"

"Thanks for that."

I can deal with Queen Elsa. I can deal with verbal abuse and ice daggers and pain and fear and worry.

Anna, however?

Oh, boy.


	6. Remember, The Past Is In The Past

Frostskader

That's "Frostbite" in Norwegian

Disclaimer:

I stared at the bars of my cage and gripped my knees, mentally preparing myself for the sisterly duo that was to arrive today.

I was okay with Queen Elsa's abuse, but could I really face Princess Anna? I winced and gingerly touched my left eye, the one Anna punched. It was healed, but still hurt when I pressed on it.

Damn, that girl had a strong arm.

I could see why Elsa admired her so.

I rocked forward on my heels and let out a hissing breath. Would permanent exile, even execution, be better than this? I knew that seeing Anna again would reawaken old memories, reopen old wounds. Seeing her standing over me with her chin up and a derisive sneer on her face, so like her sister, would be a slap in the face. It would be like rubbing salt in a wound.

_Here I am, alive and strong, standing over __**you**__, you cowardly weakling, your plans failed, your life destroyed, your sickening soul crushed._

I clenched my teeth at the memory of Elsa's first visit. That was the one that had hurt the most. No… that was the only one that hurt at all.

It reminded me, all too well, of my childhood.

I hastily avoided that line of thought. Travel down that road, and my soul would darken beyond revival. My vision would go red and I would wish for vengeance so strongly that nothing would stop me.

It was what drove me to murder.

Instead, I questioned, again, if execution would have been preferable. Then I remembered the trial.

_It was a warm autumn day, a characteristic that was common in the Southern Isles and unusual in Arendelle. I was heavily chained, so heavily restrained I could barely move. Not that I wanted to. My brothers had beaten me until I was bruised and bloody, and I saw double. Moving just made the pain from my injuries flare up again._

_The jury consisted of my parents, the king and queen of the Southern Isles, of course, and many visiting dukes and lords that had witnesses my…misdemeanors. Several guards surrounded me, and all were looking at me with disgust._

_Except for one. _

_Queen Elsa sat in the banisters next to my dear ma and pa, her eyes flitting and nervous. Her attire was identical to the dress worn on coronation day, save the small whorls of frost gracing the hem and sleeve. She sat rigidly, her expression frozen in place (pun very much intended), and everyone was leaning away from her, wary of her powers._

That couldn't have helped much.

_A herald called out my name and my long list of crimes. The looks of revulsion deepened with every sentence, and I found myself closing my eyes against their haughty gazes._

_All except for one._

_I was hyperaware of Elsa's presence all throughout the naming. She had a cold, fearful aura that made me think of a hare surrounded by a pack of snarling wolves, unsure if they would turn on her at any moment._

_At last, the herald fell silent. With him, everyone in the courts stopped murmuring and looked to my parents._

_My mother stood. "Now that we know the nature of Prince Hans's crimes, we can decide his punishment. In the Southern Isles, a penalty worthy of such corruption would be exile and immediate execution." She paused. "Does anyone object to this sentence?"_

_There was some murmuring, but nobody raised an objection. My heart sank lower and lower with each passing second until…_

"_I raise an objection." Queen Elsa stood, and immediately everyone fell silent. I noticed my parents looking at her with fear and distaste, but Elsa either didn't notice or didn't care._

_My father coughed. "Ah, yes, and what is your objection, Your Majesty?"_

_Elsa hesitated, swept her nervous gaze across the room, and declared, "An execution is not a strong enough punishment, Sire."_

"_Oh?" Now Mother spoke out. Her trademark sickly sweet smile was in place, and her cold snake eyes seemed to bore through Elsa. "And why is that?"_

_Elsa turned her blue-eyed stare on me. "Because, if I recall correctly, the Southern Isles way of execution is a quick beheading, in which life is cut off almost immediately." A flash of fear darkened her glacier-blue eyes as she no doubt remembered what I had almost done._

_I tasted blood in my mouth._

"_Now," she continued. "Permanent exile, locked up in enemy territory, where he could see proof of his crushed plans everyday for the rest of his life…" Her gaze grew cold with hate. "…That is a real punishment."_

_The Queen gave her an appraising look and settled back into her throne. "It is decided then." Her voice was low, her eyes coy-something that immediately set off warning bells. She looked directly at me. "Prince Hans will be exiled, stripped of his title, and cursed to live forevermore regretting his decisions to turn against the esteemed rulers of Arendelle." She gave Queen Elsa a mocking little bow. "May he never find a moment's peace from the raging storm swirling within his blackened heart."_

_Elsa stiffened, and I knew she detected my mother's insult. Instead, she only nodded and relaxed back into her chair, studying me with absolutely no emotion whatsoever._

_I released a pent-up breath… and smiled._


	7. Frying Pans, Anna, and Snow Angels

Frostskader

That's "Frostbite" in Norwegian

Disclaimer: Nope

A/N: WARNING-Anna might be a little OOC. Her personality is a lot different from mine, so it's a lot harder for me to write her than

Around lunchtime, I started to relax. Maybe Princess Anna forgot about today, and only the Queen would visit. I preferred that.

But my hopes were shattered when I heard laughter floating down the hall.

"Wait, you did what?" My heart sank. That was definitely Anna's voice.

"I created snow angels. All I know is one second, I'm playing with the village children, and the next, two snow angels that look a lot like me are flapping around my head and freaking the heck out of everyone within a ten-yard radius."

"Ooh! I know what to call them!"

"What?"

"Dave and Harley!"

"WHAT?"

"Let it go! LET IT GO! I'm lying in a pile of sno-O-oow!"

"That's my song line! And we are NOT calling my snow angels Dave and Harley."

"We named a snowman Olaf."

"That's different. We were kids then."

"You're twenty-one, and you still named the snowman Olaf."

"It was for memory's sake!"

The sisters rounded the corner, Anna bounding ahead, Elsa dragged behind her. Small snowflakes fluttered through the air in almost childlike frivolity, and Elsa's eyes were a light, light blue, gleaming with happiness. Both sisters were laughing, but they stopped immediately once they saw me. Anna pulled Elsa behind her (as if I was going to do anything while locked up in a tiny cell)

Elsa's eyes darkened.

I sighed and leaned up against the wall in defeat.

"_**You**_." Snarled Anna. "I've just about had enough of you." She took a step back, a sneer twisting her face.

I opened one eye and stared at the princess. "But you just got here."

Anna yanked the door open (since when was THAT unlocked?) and jerked my shirt collar forward before giving me her trademark punch to the eye.

I shook my head and hissed through my teeth at the pain, giving Anna the satisfaction of feeling like she beat me.

"Ha! Got him!" she crowed, a fierce grin stretched across her face. "C'mon, Elsa! Do your thing!"

Elsa hesitated. "My… thing?"

"You know- your ice powers! I wanna see what you do to this scourge."

Elsa paused again, then stalked forward. A snarl appeared on her lips, but her eyes were troubled, uncertain, as if she wasn't quite sure why she was doing this.

I watched her the whole way.

The Queen stopped a few feet away from me. In one quick motion, she swept her hand out, and a bristling wall of icicles jumped out at me, pinning me in one corner. One ice splinter brushed the back of my injured hand, and the cuts reopened.

I locked eyes with the Queen, and saw something that I had never seen before, glimmering like a diamond in a sapphire setting.

Something like guilt. Regret.

I softened my gaze and stared back at Elsa, relaxing my body, letting her know that it was okay.

Anna totally missed it all. She jumped over Elsa's ice barrier and swung a frying pan at me with a crow of triumph.

Wait. A frying pan?

I ducked and rolled, instinctively curling in a ball, despite my limited space. The pan grazed my ear and clubbed into my left shoulder. My arm went numb.

Anna laughed gleefully. "Nice! I should do this more often!"

Oh, no. I sent Queen Elsa a pleading look, begging her with my eyes in a vain attempt to tell her to keep Anna away.

She sent me a ghost of a smile, but her dark blue eyes were troubled.

Anna hopped over the barrier and headed over to her sister, patting her on the shoulder, apparently oblivious to the way Elsa flinched as she was touched. "Nice stress reliever you got here, Elsa! I totally get why you come down here a lot. Sort of what I do to Kristoff, though he seems to find it funny, for some reason." She gave a playful scowl. "Keep up the good work!"

The queen watched her go, then glanced back at me, biting her lip. Neither of us called it that, but dear, naïve Anna had hit it right over the head.

I was the Queen's stress reliever. She only hurt me when the pressure of running a queendom became too much to bear.

She ran a palm uncertainty over the bars of my prison, then left, as silent as a falling snowflake.


	8. Blood Memories

Frostskader

That's "Frostbite" in Norwegian

Disclaimer: Mehh

A/N: I told myself I wasn't gonna write any more today. I told myself, very sternly, that I was gonna step away from the computer and go outside and enjoy the warm (albeit smoky) air. I told myself that I would come out of my room and stop being the emo loner freak that I am sometimes. I told myself to stop being like Elsa, for once, and to go out and be nice and have fun with my family.

Instead, I turned right around and went back to writing.

And I hate warm weather.

Elsa visited me later that night. One second I was sitting in the corner, half asleep, and the next I'm shivering and staring up at the beautiful, terrible queen that became part of my life.

Elsa's eyes are downcast. She's running her palm along the bar, seemingly not noticing the sharp, bladelike edges. Thick frost is covering the iron, and I cannot help but remember a text saying that iron is magicbane, and marveling at the power of Elsa's stormy magic.

When she spoke, her voice is soft and musical. Almost apologetic. "I'm sorry about hurting you."

I study her, my face a mask. I say nothing.

Her eyes flicker to me, then back to the floor. It's a fleeting look, barely more than a second, yet enough to see that she's hurting, because her eyes are dark, dark blue, darker than I've ever seen before.

"What Anna said…"she takes a shuddering breath. "It's true. All of it. It is so, so true."

My voice is quiet when I speak. "I know."

Her head jerked back, and this time her eyes lock with mine and don't look away. They're wild, unguarded, and pain and fear are prominent.

I let a light smirk grace my face. "Why, do you think I thought it was okay otherwise?"

It's meant to be a playful banter, but she flinches as if struck. Her breath shudders in her throat again and her eyes flick away, then fasten on my wrists.

"You're bleeding!" She takes a small step back, her blue eyes wide with horror. As if she's never bled me before.

Instead, I cock an eyebrow and lift my arms up, letting the iron cuffs slip back and reveal the layer of sores. It is everyday life for a prisoner, but the look on Queen Elsa's face suggests otherwise.

"You've seen me bleed before, Your Majesty." My voice is low and ironic.

Elsa flinches again.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just, just…" She trails off helplessly.

I look at her hand, which is still running up and down the frost-coated bar, and raise both eyebrows. "You are bleeding a well, if I am not mistaken."

She glances at her hand in surprise, as if not noticing the pain. Then she shakes it, sending blood flying, and looks back at me again. "It's nothing. Here, let me help…"

She opens the door (I really need to check that more often) and glides in. Even when she's distraught, her grace is effortless, and I cannot help but admire her style.

She stands awkwardly in front of me, a few feet away, bloodstained palm half extended. Even now, months after the Great Freeze, when she's obviously in control of her powers, she still hesitates.

Then her hand takes my wrist, and I cannot help but let out a gasp, because her blood is both burning hot and freezing cold at the same time, and tingles with something that must be magic. And she stares back at me, face pale, paler than usual, and her eyes widened, because she must be experiencing the same thing that I do.

Several memories flash before my eyes; memories that aren't mine. A little red-haired girl, turquoise eyes wide with excitement, watching as a young girl with white hair and pale blue eyes forms a snowball between her palms. Happiness as the two children play, their delighted laughs filling the air as they twirl through the gardens, startling birds into the air, snow floating around them. Confusion. Screaming. Crushing guilt and fear. Watching a small, rocky figure-was that a troll? - pull magic and memories from the redhead's mind, now lying pale and cold in a mother's protected embrace. The white streak in her hair, marking the destructive powers the white-haired princess now feared. A room, white door locked shut, covered in ice and snow. _Fear will be your enemy_. The girl with the pale blond hair and dark, pain-filled eyes, older now, standing before a mirror, suffocated by fear, feeling the icy tingle of magic in her palms and watching with horror as the glass frosted over before shattering. _Conceal._ Feeling guilt as she listened to a sweet, hopeful voice singing to her, begging to play, and knowing that she would have to turn her down, to shut her out and never see her again. _Don't Feel_. And, lastly, the horrified faces of several lords and ladies as they collectively take a step back, away from an icy barrier that the princess had been struggling to shield for thirteen years_. Don't Let Them Know_.

I jolted back to the present and stared at Queen Elsa. Her face looks like that of a ghost, filled with shock and horror. She hurriedly breaks eye contact and clears her throat.

"Well- that was… different." She's blinking a lot and avoiding eye contact, so I'm assuming she got a lowdown of my life, too.

She lets go of my wrist and then swirls her hands together, creating a strip of icy fabric between them. I watch, fascinated, because now I know exactly how it feels, to wield a gift like that.

Elsa creates another scrap of cloth and then ties them around my wrists, studiously avoiding my eyes.

I feel the pain from my wounds tingle and go numb. "Thank you," I say, studying them.

"You're welcome."

We stand in silence for a few moments. Then Elsa tilts her head and says, with a hint of a smile, "Listen to the nightingale."

I have to strain my ears to hear the bird's trilling warble. "You have good ears, my Queen."

Elsa's smile is bittersweet. "Comes from years of learning the world through a crack in a door."

I say nothing, because I know exactly what it means.

The Queen hesitates, then says, "Well, goodnight." Then she leaves, locking the door tightly behind her.

I wait, because I could hear her settle against the small stone wall that is my only privacy. _Any second now,_ I tell myself. _She will leave_. But soon there is nothing but the sounds of her soft breathing, and I knew she fell asleep.

I settle on the other side of the wall from her, careful that my chains don't clank and wake her up, because she so, so needs the rest.

I am hyperaware of her presence. "Goodnight, Queen Elsa."

I close my eyes…

…And awake in a nightmare.

_Author's Note:_ So I am aware that all of you are probably wondering why Elsa and Hans get flashbacks from each other's lives. The answer is very deeply steeped in magic and may confuse you terribly, so I'll give you the simplified version, as the regular will probably require extensive Cornell note-ing.

You know how people refer to things like 'blood memories'? Well, that's what happened here. Elsa and Hans both had memories so powerful, it was imprinted on their blood (magically speaking), and the mingling of these memories, plus Elsa's northern magic, equaled for each of them to both experience those powerful memoirs as their brain, blood, and soul tried to read the messages. That, coupled with the fact that they are developing feelings for each other, helped link them. A skilled blood magician can read a person's whole life story from a drop of their blood, and even bind their soul to their own, which was thankfully avoided due to Elsa's lack of trained skill.

_A Note on Northern Magic_: Northern magic, the stuff running through Elsa's veins, is an ancient, extremely powerful type of elemental magic. Northern magic, closely linked to the glaciers, fjords, and blizzards, is prone to unpredictability, deep emotional turmoil, and double meanings. It is very rarely understood, and individuals blessed with it are usually supremely powerful. Cue the way Elsa froze an entire freakin' ocean, froze a kingdom (technically a queendom, in Elsa's case), and created a massive ice palace without running out of magical energy. I heard of an earth magician who created a palace half the size, which took ten years to build and drove the guy insane afterward.

So, yeah. Elsa is pretty dang powerful.


	9. Nightmare

Frostskader

That's "Frostbite" in Norwegian

Disclaimer: Grrr…

A/N: TWENTY REVEIWS, GUYS?! I FEEL SO LOVED… :_D

This isn't my nightmare.

That's the only coherent thought than I can form as wild thoughts and images, none of them mine, crash through my head. My heart is pounding so hard I'm shaking, and I can't think, can't see, can't do anything but try to resist falling to the icy floor in terror.

Instead, I try to choke down my emotions- something that is foreign to me- and manage to look around, staring wild-eyed at all-to-familiar walls of the ice palace-not an archaic, defensive yellow, but a cool, unforgiving blue.

I can sense everything in the room- it's overwhelming and terrifying, the power I have. I can feel icy tingles running up and down my forearms, building under my skin. The pressure is overwhelming, and I struggle to contain it, to force it down deep inside me, where it cannot hurt anyone; to no avail.

But the most prominent thing is the fear. Fear so crushing and powerful, I can't think, can't function. It's fear in its strongest, most horrifying state, fear strong enough that all you want is to curl up and let Death take you far, far away, to let the jaws of the beast rip into you and devour your soul, so you wouldn't have to experience another second of agony.

Only I know that Death won't take me, but take my loved ones, picking them off one by one while my soul is ripped to tatters.

And I know that I'm their killer.

Then I hear Anna's voice.

"But that's okay, you can just unfreeze it!" Anna has her cheerful, everything-is-going-to-be-okay voice on, the voice of a child looking up to their parent, telling them they will know it will be all right, despite the fact that their hero is in need of a hero themselves.

My heart lurches and sinks even more. "N-no I can't, I-I don't know how!" My thought flicker to people staring at me in respect, the way they looked up to_ me_.

Anna's trusting face.

Then something me, something distinctly Hans, resurfaces and shakes of the alien memories. It grips my mind and gives it a firm shake.

_Look,_ it says. _Watch closely, and remember._

I obediently rifle through the thoughts, images, unfamiliar feelings.

That's when I realize.

This is Queen Elsa's nightmare.

Then the fear rushes back in and I plunge back into Elsa's memories, only now that I remember who I am, my mind remains suspended somewhere above the chaos.

It's eerie. I can feel what Elsa feels, see what Elsa sees, think what Elsa thinks… I feel like I am her. Like I was born her.

If I wasn't so terrified, I would be extremely embarrassed right now.

"Yeah, you can!" Anna's voice drags me back into the nightmare. "I _know_ you can. 'Cause for the first time in forever…"

"Ooh, I'm such a fool, I can't be free…" Me/Elsa was miserable, because the jaws of the beast just kept closing, the storm of myriad emotions was only getting stronger, and I was vaguely aware of a blizzard forming around me, trying to shield me, no, Elsa, from Anna, to protect the little sister that I- The Queen- loved.

"…No escape from the storm inside of me…"

"We can work this out together…"

"I can't control the curse!" I was panicking again, I couldn't control it, couldn't stop this hideous curse…

_Monster._

"We'll reverse the storm you've made…"

"Anna, please, you'll only make it worse!" She was getting closer…too close…

"Don't panic." Anna's voice was reassuring, but it was too late. I was terrified beyond belief.

"There's so much fear!" I turned to one of the ice walls. The distorted reflection of a pale white woman, blue eyes wide with fear, stares back at me.

"We'll make the sun shine bright..."

"You're not safe here!" I whirled back to Anna. The pressure, the power, was building, and she was too close…

"We can fix this thing together…"

"No!" I was losing it, losing myself to the fear.

"We can change this winter weather!"

All of Anna's singing faded into the background. I was singing, singing desperately, trying to release the tension building up within my soul…

The blizzard winds swirled around me…

I CAN'T!

...and contracted into a small, crackling ball of wild blue energy. It swirled there for less than a second, then exploded outward, releasing all the tension and fear and built-up magic.

I stood panting for a few seconds, slowly lowering my arms. The explosion, the fear, had exhausted me, drained me, and I struggled to regain my composure.

A small gasp rang out from behind me, and I whirled around to see Anna straightening up, hand clutched to her chest. Her blue eyes are flat and hateful in a way that probably never graced her face, and something dark red is seeping out from underneath her mitten.

"I trusted you, Elsa." Her voice is flat and hateful as well, and her eyes are like two mirrors in her face. "And you let me down."

I/Elsa gasps. "N-no Anna, I never let you down, never stopped loving you, please, don't…"

"How could you ever love me?" Her voice dropped to a whisper. "You were always shutting me out, always slamming the door in my face, even when I begged you to come out and play, when I told you I would love you no matter how crippled or horrible you think you were…"

"Anna, no…"

"…How horrible you really are." Her lips curled into a sneer. "You're a demon, Elsa. A curse. Everyone would be so much happier without you, you _freak_, you disgusting _monster_."

"Please…"

"It's too late for that, Elsa." A hint of sadness crept into her voice, but Anna's voice is still unforgiving as she stares at me/Elsa, frost creeping along her arms and painting ghoulish patterns across her face.

"Anna, no!" I tried to stop the ice, to save my baby sister, but it doesn't obey me.

"It's too late…" Anna's voice is soft as she fades into the blizzard, her turquoise eyes the last thing I see. "Too late…"

I jerk awake, panic racing through my heart. It's cold, freezing cold, and as I fling an arm out, I half-expect a bolt of ice magic to shoot out and paint jagged, nightmarish patterns on the wall.

I focus, swallowing down the fear. There's a pang of bitterness as Elsa's memories crash through my mind, and I struggle to push them away.

I stagger to my feet…only to be pushed back down by the sheer force of the blizzard. Yielding to the freezing winds, I crawled quickly around to Elsa.

She's curled into the fetal position, twisted, razorblade spires of ice surrounding her. The ice stings my face and the gale is stronger the closer I get to her, but I push on.

She's shivering with terror and her eyes are flickering beneath her eyelids. Waves of cold pulsate off of her, and I hesitate before shoving my arm roughly between the bars and laying my palm on her shoulder.

My palm immediately burns, but before I can yank it back, image crowd through my brain. The remains of Elsa's nightmare-one she cannot get out of. Not by herself.

Blizzards. Anna, frozen.

And one image that I probably should have expected.

Me.

A/N: I had to cut this chapter in half due to longness issues. But don't worry, I'll write the rest soon ; ).

Hans is unused to Elsa's magic, so That's why he's experiencing her nightmare. Since it's her magic, Elsa's blood connection faded faster, and she didn't realize he was in her nightmare.

We had a sub today in band class (who had no clue on how to conduct or read music), and when we were running through Highlights from Frozen, the alto saxes and trumpets decided to take over.

Long story short, they turned 'I'm the queen of nobody' (In Let it Go) to 'I'M THE QUEEN OF NOTHING! YEAHHH!

"The bloodiest of wars are when the enemy is yourself."-me


	10. Demon

Frostskader

That's "Frostbite" in Norwegian

Disclaimer: *Forlorn sigh*

A/N: This story has been only out for a month, and already I've gotten a bunch of follows and reviews! So yay! Celebration update!

I stared at the mirror image of myself, feeling as though cold stones had been dropped into my stomach. The nightmare version of me stood poised with a sword-my sword- held aloft. There was burning hatred in his malachite eyes, but also something that was not usually found in a nightmare demon's eyes.

Fear.

The nightmare me had fear gleaming in his eyes and fear twisted into his sneer. And I knew that the real reason why I was featured in Queen Elsa's nightmare wasn't because I tried to kill her.

It was because I had been afraid of her.

"_**Why did you bring me here?"**_

"_I couldn't just let them kill you."_

"_**But I'm a danger to Arendelle. Get Anna!"**_

"…_Anna has not returned. If you could just stop the winter, bring back summer, please…"_

"_**Don't you see?..."**_

"…_**I can't."**_

I shook my head out of the memory, heart pounding. The nightmare Hans was in front of me, the words forming slowly on its lips.

_Monster._

I jolted awake, back in the real world. Elsa was whimpering and twisting under my palm, ice encircling her like a pair of jagged teeth. I yanked my hand back and studied it. Red, raw, and prickled with ice needles, but miraculously not frostbitten. I glanced back to the Queen, then wrapped my hands in the rags of my shirt and shook her shoulder.

"Queen Elsa!" I shouted. The blizzard stung my face and nipped at my nose. I couldn't feel my fingers. "Awaken!"

Elsa's heartbeat fluttered under my palm. If I could feel it through the rags, then she must be absolutely terrified.

I set my teeth and shook her harder. "Awaken!"

The Queen gasped and whirled around. Skewers of ice rushed through the bars of the cell and pinned me to the wall, several feet off the ground. One stopped a mere inch from my throat.

I sighed. This was becoming depressingly familiar.

Elsa struggled to her feet, hands clasped tightly to her chest. Her eyes were wild and turbulent, practically glowing ice-blue as she struggled to get a leash on her powers.

The queen took several more steadying breaths and shut her eyes tight. The spears holding me off the floor melted into small blue snowflakes and disappeared.

I fell to the floor, whip-lashed by one of my chains. "Oof."

Elsa continued her calming breaths. I waited, watching her and absently rubbing at the ice bandages still wrapped around my wrists.

Several minutes past.

I just about dozed off again when Queen Elsa's voice shook me from my stupor. "Thank you."

I shifted back upright (after slumping against the wall) and glanced at her in surprise. "You're welcome."

Her gaze wandered to the window, where the first rays of dawn were just cresting over the mountains. "How long have I been out?"

I shrugged. My chains clanked. "Your guess is as good as mine, Your Majesty. I'd say half the night."

She nodded, her gaze fierce. "I can still make it back without anyone noticing," she muttered, more to herself than me. "Anna isn't a morning person, and the guards know I like to slip out a lot during the night."

She locked her eyes on me. "This will never reach anyone, you hear?" Her voice was low and menacing, and I got the feeling she knew I witnessed her nightmare. "Or you'll feel the wrath of me."

I nodded, teeth still chattering with cold. "I hear."

"Good." She settled back and paced backwards up the corridor. "And, again... thanks for waking me up."

She turned around and hurried up to her room.

I smiled after her retreating form. "Your secret is safe with me, Your Majesty."


	11. Chessboard

Frostskader

That's "Frostbite" in Norwegian

Disclaimer: I already said no, like ten times already

Being a relatively 'good' prisoner had its advantages. Ask the guards nicely enough, and they might just let you have it (on reasonable terms, of course.)

Which explains how I got ahold of a chessboard.

The next time The Snow Queen of Arendelle decided to show her face, she caught me deep in thought, staring intently at a white pawn that threatened my queen.

The opponent? Myself.

"What are you doing?"

I glanced up and gazed at Elsa for a minute, noting the curiosity in her eyes, then returned to my game. "Playing chess."

She quietly entered my cell, then stood watching. I could feel her icy gaze prickling across the back of my neck, but I pretended not to notice.

Elsa crept slowly forward.

I calmly took the pawn and set it aside. "Do you want to play?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Elsa flinch in surprise. She wrung her hands together and adverted her gaze from mine.

"I'm not going to bed you." My tone was flat and colorless. "I might be nothing but a common prisoner, but I have more dignity than that."

Elsa flinched again. A light shade of pink appeared on her cheeks, and she gingerly sat down across from me, eyes downcast.

I reset the board and carefully adjusted it, trying to divert my mind from the proximity of the queen.

"White goes first." I offered a sarcastic bow. "Your majesty."

The queen studied her pieces, then carefully brought forth a knight.

I raised one eyebrow and mirrored her move.

We played in silence for a countless amount of time, the favor shifting between us. Elsa was a shrewd, careful player, while I tended to blaze ahead, attempting to knock out her important pieces without a second thought.

The queen broke the silence first. "I used to do this all the time."

I studied her downcast expression, and said nothing.

"I would play white, and pretend the black was the darker side of me. My powers. I always played alone, at night, and the games would go on for hours."

I spoke up. "You must have won a lot, then."

Elsa ran her fingertips over her queen. When she spoke again, her voice was bitter. "The black always won."

I watched her stare bitterly at the game, and said nothing.


	12. The Snow Queen

Frostskader

That's "Frostbite" in Norwegian

Disclaimer: I already said no :_(

A/N: So we were playing the Spring Concert last week for band class, and when we got to "Let it Go" in _Highlights from Frozen_, you could hear everyone whispering in delight, like "Yaaay! Let it Go!" And afterwards, I swear, we had never gotten that much applause from any piece we had ever played before.

That's the power of Frozen, baby.

OVER THIRTY REVEIWS OH MY GOD FANGIRL

If you all think that I'm happy in my cell, then you can all go lick ice.

Honestly, the only thing I even remotely like around here are Elsa's visits. Most of the time the prisons are stifling hot, even if Elsa's ice lingers on the walls. Though I'm pretty much isolated down here, I can hear the prisoners in the upper levels of the dungeons either screaming or hollering obscenities in their rough, grating voices. It makes sleeping a skill that needed to be mastered.

Usually I either sit around bored out of my skull or curled up on my bead trying to sleep. Occasionally I drew, but the parchment was precious to me, and I didn't want to waste it, so I usually ended up rubbing out the charcoal marks, leaving long black streaks on the paper.

The only drawings I spared were the ones of Queen Elsa.

I was also writing a story; slowly, little bits and flashed coming forth from my mind. At first I didn't decide what the story was about- I wrote it down simply for the sake of my own amusement- but it was not until I had written several sheets that the pieces drifted together, and I realized that the story I was writing was about a woman, cold and beautiful and terrible, who held winter in her hands and wielded a heart of ice.

I found it terribly funny, in a morbid sort of way.

I was thinking about this story as I ate dinner the third night from the last of Elsa's visits. The food prepared for the prisoners was usually just all the leftovers shoveled into a pot and boiled into a sort of gruel. Sometimes, if the cook wasn't feeling particularly creative, they just sent down, the leftovers, but that rarely happened.

It looked and tasted like something that came out of a sheep's hind end, but at least it was filling.

I picked up the sheaf of parchment and read the opening line.

_Once, not that long ago, there was a queen with a soul of ice and a heart of frozen glass..._

I let my laughter fill the cell with the echoes of heartless daydreams.


	13. Ice-Shard Cuts and Illnesses

Frostskader

That's "Frostbite" in Norwegian

Disclaimer: *silent glare*

Having the Queen of Winter bring her icy wrath down on me was really starting to take its toll.

If one was to look at me, they would probably see nothing seriously wrong. An everyday prisoner, dirty, slightly beat up, and wild-eyed, like the strains of being held in a cage were too much for him.

But if you looked closer, you would see the damage that Elsa had wrought, if unintentionally.

Small, reddish lines crisscrossed my skin from where various daggers and splinters of ice had struck me (some of those intentional). They healed quickly-I suspected the wounds froze shut- but presented themselves at the most inappropriate moments with a quick, intense stinging. The skin on my hands was chapped and bleeding from almost constant exposure to ice, as well as the tip of my nose. Not frostbitten, more like frost..._nipped_. I was also developing a slight cough, probably because the climate in my cell would go from warm, humid salt air (thanks to the dungeon's close proximity to the fjords) to freezing winter winds. I'm pretty sure inhaling icy crystals weren't beneficial to the lungs.

And the pox of it all- I was coming down with what had to be the worst cold in the history of Arendelle.

I sneezed glumly and took a deep breath, trying to ignore my throbbing head and sore throat. This scenario rang with cold, humorless irony.

The plaything of the Snow Queen, capturing a cold? Hahaha, no.

I gave one last bleary snuffle and lay down to sleep.

A/N: Aww...poor Hans :). Sore throats are killers.

Don't worry about the lack of Elsa in the last two chapters! She'll come in soon enough. And as for Hans...hehehe. He'll be full-out delirious for a while. *Claps hands to mouth* Oops, no spoilers!

Hang in there, guys!


	14. Fever Dreams

Frostskader

That's "Frostbite" in Norwegian

Disclaimer: *snore*

A/N: I have never had a fever before. Just read about them from books. So.

And Hans is in the middle of a fever, so things will be a little garbled as he is retelling this.

Of the current dates, I cannot tell you, mostly on the grounds that I was trapped in fever dreams for longer than I felt I could handle.

They came suddenly-one minute my mind was perfectly lucid- the next, I was shaking so hard my teeth rattled and I couldn't think straight, couldn't see straight, could barely even breath. I was freezing cold, and then as soon as I drew my tattered blanket around my shoulders I was so hot I felt I would be roasted alive. Stuff from nightmares dipped in and out of my vision- one of my brothers, Lucifer, towering over me with a dagger drawn and his pale, cold eyes glittering with malice. Queen Elsa, staring at me with that shattered-glass expression; the way she looked when I told her of being seen as a monster. Princess Anna rushing at me as frost crept over her skin and turned her flame-red hair deathly white.

They were all terribly, hauntingly familiar.

It didn't take long for Elsa to find me. Or I thought it didn't take long. My sense of time was seriously warped.

It went somewhat like this.

"You are dismissed."

I sneezed violently and peered up, trying, in a haze, to comprehend this new voice. Where have I heard this before? It seemed so...familiar...

"Hans?" Elsa hovered in the doorway. She looked weirdly...concerned. "You don't sound well."

I coughed miserably. "Do I? I don't feel well...What's going on?"

Elsa hesitantly walked over, an aura of cold surrounding her. I sighed as the cold soothed my hot skin, then shivered uncontrollably as another freezing spell overtook me.

"Cold...cold...hot..." I whispered, trying to get my bearings.

"Are you okay?" Elsa was towering over me now, pale blue eyes wide with concern.

In the spur of the moment, I lost control of my tongue.

"You look beautiful..." I muttered, looking up at her face. "Are you...a fallen angel, by any chance?"

In my defense, I was feverish, and Elsa seemed to have done her very best to look perfect. Damn her.

Because with her bright blue eyes, delicate features, and messy white hair forming a halo around her face, Elsa really did look like an angel.

Elsa flinched, then hesitantly pressed one freezing palm to my forehead. I sighed in relief as icy coldness cooled my head and eased my headache.

"You're burning up." Elsa yanked back her hand and gave me another worried look. I found it somehow endearing. "I have absolutely no idea how to cure a fever, and you're likely to die without medical help. Guards!" She strode to the cell door. "Take this prisoner to the physician. Now. No questions."

The guards helped walk me out of the prison, not even bothering to bind my hands. I was far too weak to put up a struggle.

As they dragged me through the gates, I whispered one last thing to Elsa.

"Why?"

She fixed her gaze ahead, not daring to look at me. "Because I wouldn't be able to stand it if you died."


	15. Reindeer Scat

Frostskader

That's "Frostbite" in Norwegian

Disclaimer: *yawn*

They kept me in the gardening shed.

I suppose I should have expected something like this-I am, after all, nothing but a common prisoner-but it's still slightly insulting to heal from a potentially deadly disease among stakes and trowels.

Not that I noticed, the first few days. I was far too occupied with fever images.

The things I remember most, though, were the times that Queen Elsa visited. From what that I can tell, she didn't do it often, but I remember feeling deeply soothed in her presence. And when I woke up one day to a clearer head and found a scrap of ice-cloth bound across my forehead, I knew Elsa had a hand in it.

In fact, I only truly remembered one of Elsa's visits.

I woke up mid-afternoon one day to see the Queen sitting daintily on a stool next to the makeshift "bed" of compost sacks.

"H-wha?" I asked, my brain fogged by drugs.

"You were out for roughly a week." Said Elsa primly, ignoring my stuttering. "If that's what you were asking about."

I blinked at her. "Aren't y-you going to get sick?"

Elsa shrugged. "I can't. The aura of cold around me doesn't allow it." She said this with a touch of sadness-as if getting sick was something to miss.

"Good." I laid back and tried to get a grip on my thoughts. "Why am I lying on a bag of dried reindeer dung?"

Elsa blinked and stuttered slightly. "B-because we can't keep you in the castle-too dangerous-and the prisons aren't sanitary enough."

"I hardly think that reindeer poo is very sanitary." I noted.

Elsa blushed slightly. "Agreed."

I didn't hear the rest of our conversation. I was too buisy slipping into the dream realm.


	16. A Different Side Of Me

Frostskader

That's "Frostbite" in Norwegian

Disclaimer: zzz

A/N: I named all the chapters. Oh, and do you guys want a happy or sad ending for this fic? I know it's a little early...but...

Oh, and I'm planning a major plot twist, so a few more slow, angsty chapters, and then...*evil laughter* YOU SHALL SEE! :)

If any of you are wondering just how well the queen and I are getting along, then you'll probably be sorely disappointed.

Our last exchange went something like this:

"You sound like a congested hippo."

"I _feel_ like a congested hippo."

So, maybe not the most promising of conversations.

After the physician deemed me healthy enough to resume a life in chains, the most I saw of Elsa were the piles of snow heaped in my cell. For some odd reason, she kept it snowing, light sprinkles of snowflakes dusting everything in white. They especially seemed attracted to me-the guards started to call me "The Snow King."

I tried to ignore their gossip.

I was given medication every day until I stopped coughing. They would send me a little bundle of herbs next to a vial of thick, sweet syrup meant to make the plants more palatable, and for the first two days, I took it with the tonic...until I decided it tasted much better on the snow that Elsa so generously left me.

So when Elsa finally had the time to visit me, she found me lounging on my bed, eating a snowcone.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She edged cautiously through the doorway, a confusion swirling through her blue eyes.

I licked the red-tinged snowball. "Having a snowcone."

Elsa tilted her head. "How did you get the flavoring?"

In response, I shake the vial of sweet syrup, now empty. "Meds."

She frowned, disgust wrinkling her perfect nose. "How do you stand that stuff?"

I bared my teeth in a feral grin. "Twelve older brothers, Elsa. They forced me to eat a lot of things that are considered far from desirable."

Her gaze turns flinty. "That would be Your Majesty, _murderer_."

I licked the syrup off my fingers and folded my hands before my head. "That would be _attempted_ murderer, _Your Majesty_. I believe you understand the difference."

Several ice spears jut from the ground and pin me several feet off the ground, giving me several new scratches and trapping me in a rather uncomfortable position. I winced and gingerly tried to shift around without hurting myself too much.

Elsa paces below me, practically glowing with anger. There's a crackling sound like ice forming, then a thick sheet of the stuff forms along the walls, sealing the door shut.

_So this is what it is like on the inside of an ice cube_, I thought gloomily. _Thank you for sating my curiosity, Elsa._

"I _never _tried to murder anybody," she hissed. "That wasn't me, back there in the ice palace. I would _never_ try to kill anybody in cold blood." She shivers slightly, and even from my position near the roof, I see her lose focus. She drew her arms close to her body and stared down at her hands, the edges of her cape folding around her like wings. "That was...something else..."

I eyed her warily. "Your powers. I know." My voice comes out strained, because I'm too buisy trying to avoid a dagger-sharp icicle to worry about sounding snarky.

The blades of ice dissolve. I hit the floor with a grunt, but before I can get up, Elsa is standing over me.

"You have no idea," she growled. "I have no idea who or what that was. I-it was like some sort of dark, ancient part of me woke up, and was...was angry that those soldiers, those intruders dared to mess with _me_. The Snow Queen."

She gazed out the window, her dark eyes troubled, uncertain.

And...terrified.

She bowed her head. "I'm glad that it has not revived."

She was gone before I could form a coherent response.


End file.
